


Dean's Heart

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, make up fic?, mega fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean chases after Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short...I just published it on Tumblr tonight, after finding it in one of my files. I apparently wrote this three months ago. I might expand upon it, it just depends on if you guys want more from it, I suppose. Let me know :)

His hair is dripping. Beads of rain fall haphazardly from his bangs and a small smirk rests just below his features, pulling playfully at the corners of his mouth.

“You forgot something when you left Lawrence,” Dean says after a beat of silence. Cas rolls his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and crosses his arms, leaning against the doorway and making no move to let Dean in from the storm outside.

"Kiss him, you idiot!" A voice from inside the house yells. Dean grins at the cue – it wasn't for him, but he’ll take it - and lunges forward to press his lips to Cas’. For a second, the longest second in history, the man does nothing. Cas does nothing and Dean feels like an idiot for assuming he could just come here and kiss him like he had any right to. In fact, he’s about to pull away, when Cas’ arms uncross and his hands move to hold Dean’s face to his own.

“What did I forget, Winchester?” The words grumble out of Cas and Dean swears listening to the man will be the end of him. He kisses him harder, only remembering to breathe when he struggles to reply with the word, “Me.”

Cas laughs into Dean’s mouth and nips at his lower lip before placing one last, chaste kiss to his cheek. “Never forgot you, Dean. Not for a second.”

At those words, Dean’s chest swells to an immeasurable size. He throws his arms around the man’s waist, holding him in place. After all this time, being near Cas was still like coming home. He could breathe easier, knowing his heart stood before him in a messy, tan trench coat.


End file.
